1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to lasers and more specifically to a beam coupler configured with an easily alignable and rugged structure.
2. Background of the Related Art
The strong demands with regard to the ruggedness of beam couplers necessitate a configuration that allows for aligning fiber components in a time-efficient manner.
A need, therefore, exists for a coupler having a configuration that provides for a simple, time-efficient aligning procedure.
A further need exists for a coupler having a substantially waterproof structure which is configured to protect multiple fiber components housed inside the coupler.